Never
by LilyRiddle86
Summary: Jamás pudo olvidarla, aún estando una luz brillante y acogedora a su lado, que le iluminaba el oscuro camino que había escogido desde hacía tantos años…"
1. PREFACIO

**PRÓLOGO**

La nieve cubría todo el prado. Los árboles se empinaban hacia arriba, como si quisieran llegar al cielo. El cielo estaba nublado, anochecía, poco a poco la luna se dejaba entrever por las nubes.

En aquel prado había reunidas un grupo considerable de personas que iban con sus grandes perros. Aunque los que les conocieran sabrían que no se trataba de personas corrientes, sino de vampiros, acompañados por algunos licántropos.

El grupo de vampiros estaba dividido. A un lado se encontraban los Cullen, les acompañaban grupos amigos que se presentaban para ayudar a la familia respecto al grupo contrario: Los Vulturis.

Aro se había acercado hacia el frente. Mantenía esa sonrisa absurda, mientras contemplaba al joven vampiro que tenía delante. De cabello rubio y unos intensos ojos dorados. Éste lo observaba con los puños apretados.

El motivo del enfado del joven eran las imágenes que su adversario, Aro, le mostraba. Eran recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo, recuerdos que él creía que no existían, que habían muerto… Como ella…


	2. 1 Jamás pude olvidarte

**1. JAMÁS PUDE OLVIDARTE**

La noche se cernía sobre el oscuro bosque de Forks, Washington. Ni una sola estrella brillaba en el cielo, solamente existía en él la inmensa luna plateada. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni siquiera el murmullo de los animales salvajes. Todo estaba en calma, se podía disfrutar de aquel silencio que se apoderaba del pueblo.

Un joven de pelo rojizo y piel extremadamente pálida corría veloz a través del bosque. Apenas notaba el viento en su hermosa cara, por no notar, no notaba ni las hojas de los árboles. Sorteaba las piedras con gran facilidad. No estaba cansado, pero la sed lo invadía por dentro. Necesitaba localizar a su presa, sus ojos llameaban chispas. Habían cambiado del color dorado de siempre, a un color negro con tonos rojizos.

Su velocidad era mayor que la de cualquier humano, una ventaja de ser vampiro. Corría localizando el olor de su presa. Le gustaba ir de caza, correr por el bosque, sin dar cuenta que estaba pasando por allí. De pronto, lo olió y se detuvo en seco. Se escondió tras un seto muy tupido y esperó. A través del seto vio la que sería su cena. Un oso olisqueaba la fresca hierba. Quizás su última cena.

Edward se agazapó entre los matorrales, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre su presa. Clavó los dedos en la tierra, sin apartar la vista del despistado oso.

Contó hasta tres, mientras continuaba observando a su presa: grande y hermosa, con unas buenas zarpas y sangre fluyendo por aquel cuerpo… Sangre… Uno… Se agachó un poco más en la hierba,… Dos… Aspiró su aroma una vez más y agarró con fuerza la tierra, preparando toda su energía en aquel salto… Y Tres… Tres… Edward permaneció inmóvil, parecía una auténtica estatua de mármol. Sus ojos se mantenían inexpresivos, fijos en un punto en el horizonte. Algo le impedía moverse. Se sentía completamente rígido y sus ojos no veían más allá de lo que le mostraba su amplia mente.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Su sonrisa dulce,… Sus ojos azules… Su piel cálida y suave… Su pelo rubio le caía en cascada por su espalda… Aquella joven, aquella muchacha le devolvió la mirada. Él se acercó a ella, despacio, con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Ella intentaba disimular, sus mejillas se encendieron en cuanto le vio acercarse. Entrelazó sus dedos, retorciéndolos sin importarle el daño que se hiciera. Se mordió el labio inferior, respirando entrecortadamente._

_Hola, princesa – Susurró él tomándola de la mano y besándola._

_La muchacha se giró lentamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Mirándole con timidez, él sin embargo la contemplaba con deseo. _

_Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir mirándole, provocándole que el aire le quemara los pulmones._

_¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Tuteó él alzando su rostro hasta tenerlo a la altura del de la joven._

_La muchacha suspiró. Bajó el rostro y observó las piedras que cubrían el suelo de la calle._

_Creo que no está bien hablar con desconocidos – Jugó divertida, evitando la sonrisa que se quería formar en sus labios. Volvió a levantar la vista para contemplarlo fijamente y musitar – Pero haré una excepción… -_

_Él se aproximó más a ella, sonriendo abiertamente._

_Mi nombre es Edward Masen, encantado de conocerla señorita…_

_Gabrielle… Gabrielle Belazzi…_

_Edward suspiró en su interior. Pues en aquel momento supo que no quería alejarse de ella, gracias al fuego que nacía en su estómago y se propagaba a través de su cuerpo, supo que se había enamorado de ella…"_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Edward meneó la cabeza apartando ese pensamiento de su mente. No entendía por qué lo recordaba ahora. Aquello había sucedido hace mucho tiempo y todo había cambiado. Gabrielle estaba muerta y, sobre todo, porque el estaba enamorado de Bella Swan, su Bella.

Dejó de cavilar sobre su visión y volvió la vista sobre su presa. Después y, sin más dilación, se abalanzó sobre aquel oso para hincarle los colmillos en el cuello del animal. Bebió la sangre que, momentos antes, había olido a metros de distancia. Sació su sed hasta que encontrara otro animal despistado al que pudiera atacar.

**E&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&G**

La casa de los Cullen se erguía sobre el claro con paredes de cristal. Era blanca y hermosa, con un porche a la entrada que invitaba a entrar y sumergirse en un cuento de hadas. En el interior, las habitaciones eran espaciosas. Decoradas con sencillez y buen gusto. Algo propio de Esme.

El salón disponía de un piano en un rincón, donde Edward solía tocar muy a menudo. Una chimenea en el lateral, frente a un sofá blanco. La televisión estaba colocada junto a la chimenea. Y en el centro de la sala había una mesita redonda con un jarrón lleno de flores.

Rosalie jugaba a las cartas con su marido Emmet. Mientras que el resto de la familia ocupaba su tiempo en otros placeres. Alice, danzando de aquí para allá, regaba las flores que había en los distintos jarrones de la casa. Jasper leía un libro que consideraba bastante interesante. Carlisle se encontraba en la biblioteca, trabajando y su mujer, Esme, pintaba en la buhardilla de la gran casa.

Bella esperaba a su novio, Edward, en el piso de arriba, tumbada en el diván que el chico tenía. Dormitaba mientras pensaba como podría convencer al chico que lo mejor era convertirla. Después de todo habían hecho una promesa a… Sólo recordar aquel nombre le producía escalofríos: Los Vulturis. Tenían que cumplirlo y ¿qué mejor en aquel momento? Al fin y al cabo, sería lo mejor para todos. Aunque ser convertida supusiera el perder a su familia y amigos, despedirse de ellos, porque podría resultar una amenaza… Y así pensando y dándole vueltas fue como se quedó dormida.

Cuando la joven despertó notó una fría mano tocándole la mejilla. Sin abrir todavía los ojos, sonrió, sabiendo ya de quién se trataba.

Se me ha hecho eterno – Suspiró Bella, abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

He ido lo más rápido que pude – Aclaró la dulce voz de su ángel.

Por lo menos ya estás aquí,… Conmigo – Susurró la jovencita sonriendo.

No hay nada que desee más, que estar a tu lado – Su ángel la fundió en un abrazo que terminó con un apasionado beso.

Pero Edward, mientras besaba a su novia, volvió a sentir un ligero pinchazo en el pecho. Era como si su corazón muerto hubiera comenzado a sangrar. Él hizo caso omiso al dolor que se le presentaba, aquello sólo podían ser confusiones, malas pasadas que le estaba jugando su amplia mente.

De repente, volvió a quedarse rígido. Sus labios dejaron de buscar la boca de Bella y sus manos se quedaron paralizadas. Bella lo miró preocupada, pues Edward volvía a parecer una estatua.

¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Cariño, respóndeme!

Pero Edward no la escuchaba, por lo tanto no podía responderla. Él se había sumido en un profundo sueño, un sueño que hacía tiempo que creía olvidado…

_**Flash Back**_

"_Gabrielle le tomó de la mano y sonrió una vez más antes de besarlo._

_Te Amo, mi príncipe encantador – Musitó ella con dulzura._

_Él se limitó a sonreírla una vez más. Gabrielle, al separarse de sus labios tan irresistibles, lo miró extrañada._

_¿Por qué? Acaso ¿Tú no me amas, también?_

_No – Negó Edward borrando su sonrisa congelada de su rostro perfecto._

_Gabrielle soltó la mano de él y se llevó las suyas a sus labios, angustiada. Edward rió a carcajada limpia y la agarró por la cintura, estrechándola junto a su cuerpo._

_No te amo… Porque te adoro, porque te deseo, porque eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, mi dulce Gaby – Confesó él para después estrellar sus labios a los pequeños de la muchacha._

_Gabrielle lo besó con intensidad, dejando que sus lenguas se unieran en una sola. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la pasión que ambos sentían. Acariciando el pecho de él suavemente. Deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca._

_Fue Edward el que tuvo que dar fin a ese beso, a pesar de los quejidos de la joven, para observarla sin decir palabra alguna. Ella lo miró, sin decir nada, simplemente quería grabar en su memoria cada rasgo de su perfecto rostro. Edward le apartó un mechón rubio de la cara y ella se ruborizó._

_¡Qué hermosa estás, princesa!_

_Te amo_

_Y yo… Yo también te amo… _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

El sueño se esfumó tan rápido cómo había venido y todo se volvió oscuro. Escuchaba voces, además de pensamientos. Notaba como alguien le golpeaba en la cara, para reanimarle. Sin embargo, él continuó con los ojos cerrados. Intentando calmar sus emociones, pensando en qué podría decir a su familia y a Bella para no preocuparlos. Sabía que aquello que le pasaba debía ser pasajero, por eso le restó importancia.

Aunque había vivido tanto aquel sueño, él lo creía olvidado. Porque ya casi ni recordaba sus pensamientos cuando fuera un humano. Aquello debía de tener una explicación lógica ¿Por qué precisamente aquel recuerdo? De Gabrielle, ella estaba muerta, de eso estaba seguro porque… Cuándo se convirtió en lo que era, la buscó, pero ella había desaparecido. No entendía cómo precisamente los recuerdos de su novia muerta volvían a su mente cuando deberían estar olvidados y enterrados.

¡Edward! – Casi gritó Carlisle arrodillado junto al diván donde estaba el joven tumbado.

Nada, no responde ¿qué le habrá pasado? – Dudó Esme, que se situaba al otro lado del diván, mirando a su hijo con ternura.

No lo sé, estábamos hablando y de pronto… - Bella estaba a los pies del chico con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos – Se ha quedado como si… -

Alice abrazó a Bella, palmeándole la espalda. Jasper hizo uso de su don y extendió a la familia una dosis de tranquilidad.

Al fin Edward abrió los ojos y los observó a todos ellos, extrañado, incorporándose en el diván y agarrando las manos de su Bella.

¿Qué pasa? – Quiso saber él.

Eso mismo nos preguntábamos nosotros, Edward ¿qué te ha pasado? – Dijo Carlisle severo.

Edward notó la preocupación de su familia y leyó los pensamientos de cada cuál. Excepto el de Bella, que por alguna extraña razón que se le escapaba, no podía leer.

"_Dinos la verdad, por favor" _Fue el pensamiento de Esme.

"_¿Has sentido una visión de futuro?" _Ese fue el de Alice.

"_¿Por qué te noto tan nervioso?" _Quería saber Jasper.

"_No sé, pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con ella ¿verdad?" _Pensó Carlisle rascándose su perfecto mentón…

Edward miró la cara de cada uno de ellos y pensó la repuesta adecuada. Aquello sólo le había pasado una vez delante de su familia, porque en la visión que tuvo en el bosque él se encontraba sólo… No quería darles un motivo más de preocupación, bastante tenían con arreglar lo de Los Vulturis. Además aquello sería porque se acercaba la fecha…

Nada, estoy bien, es que estaba cansado y quería echar un sueñecito – Rió él acercándose a Bella y abrazándola con fuerza.

Los demás rieron con él, excepto el patriarca de la familia, que mantuvo una mirada constante hacia el muchacho. Deseando poder encontrarse a solas con él para que le contara la sensación que Edward había experimentado...

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Se trata de una historia que tenía en mente hace mucho tiempo y no me animaba a escribirla. Quiero compartirla y me gustaría que me dejaran reviews con su opinión sobre la historia. Tengo un trailer colgado en youtube sobre esta historia, que pueden acceder a él a través de mi perfil. Gracias por leerme.**

Reviews:

EnnairaSkywalker: Gracias por el review. No dudes que a partir del trailer formaré la historia. Bueno de hecho aquí dejo el primer capítulo, espero que te guste y no te haya decepcionado. Me hace mucha ilusión que me leas. Espero que te guste la historia aunque trate de Edward y no de cierto licántropo que a tí te gusta más. Gracias por ayudarme en lo que tú sabes. Besos


	3. 2 Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Edward se levantó del diván, tirando de Bella para sí, dispuestos a marcharse. Carlisle se incorporó y se dirigió a Edward.

"Edward ¿te importa si podemos hablar un momento?" Preguntó acercándose más a él.

El joven lo miró dubitativo, para después devolver la mirada a su novia. Para después dirigirse al mayor de los vampiros. Caminaron hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Una vez allí Carlisle cerró la puerta tras él.

_Edward ¿qué has visto? _Pensó Carlisle enfrentándose a su hijo.

"No sé a qué te refieres". Dijo el interpelado evitando la conversación que se avecinaba.

_Edward, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero,… ¿La has visto a ella, verdad?_

"No,… No sé era todo muy borroso, ya sabes que es la primera vez que me pasa esto" Mintió el joven evitando la mirada de su progenitor.

_No, no es la primera vez, Edward, acuérdate cuando te marchaste… Cuando todavía eras muy joven, cuando apenas eras un neófito._

"Aquello fue diferente, ella aún vivía". Aclaró él.

_¿Y si sigue viva? Bueno… Quizás no ella, pero y si…_

"Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, ella no tenía familia, solamente tenía a su abuela… Pero ya habrán muerto,… Ambas"

Carlisle no pensó nada más, dejó que Edward se marchara tranquilamente con su novia. Sin embargo, el joven vampiro continuaba pensando en el por qué de aquellas visiones. Caminaba por el pasillo directo hacia el salón, donde sabía que Bella lo estaba esperando.

No entendía que en su mente todavía quedaran recuerdos de su vida humana. Después de un siglo de eternidad, cuando ya no recordaba nada sobre su humanidad. Su instinto le decía que no debía tomarle importancia, pues ella estaba muerta… Él la vio morir.

Bella permanecía sentada en el sofá del salón, en cuanto lo vio aparecer se levantó y fue directamente hacia él.

"Edward ¿qué te ha pasado? Cuéntamelo por favor". Bella le abrazó, apoyando la cabeza contra el duro pecho de él.

Él mantuvo los brazos en alza y finalmente acarició el oscuro cabello de la muchacha. Le dio un beso en la coronilla. La separó unos centímetros y la miró a los ojos. Estuvo unos minutos contemplándola y pasó su mano por el rostro de ella, acariciándola.

_El rubio cabello le caía por los hombros sobre su pálido rostro. Sus labios de colores carmesí, suaves y carnosos. Sus ojos azules mostraban ternura. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro… Él la sonrió con dulzura…_

"Edward ¿qué…?". Bella lo miró preocupada. Ya que la cara de su novio estaba descompuesta.

El joven reaccionó rápidamente y se apartó unos segundos de ella. La miró preocupado, extrañado por la imagen que había aparecido en su mente. Bella se acercó más a su novio, con la mano alzada, intentando acariciar aquel rostro marmóreo.

"Edward, déjame ayudarte" Repuso Bella preocupada "¿qué te pasa?"

"No te preocupes" Aseguró el chico sonriendo y acercándose de nuevo a su novia y a sus labios "Son _simples_ recuerdos humanos"

Edward no quería preocupar a su familia con aquellos simples recuerdos humanos. Tomó a su novia y la llevó a su habitación. Quería un poco de tranquilidad para poder pensar con claridad.

Era una lluviosa tarde de finales de julio. A pesar de estar en pleno verano, era muy común en el pueblo de Forks aquel día. Hacía ya varias semanas que habían terminado el instituto y, con él, la celebración de la graduación de los chicos de último curso. A partir de octubre empezarían en la universidad que les hubieran aceptado. Y, para eso, aún faltaba tiempo para empezar en la universidad.

Una vez en la habitación, Bella se tumbó en el diván beige que él tenía a un lado de su habitación. Mientras él ponía un CD de música de recopilaciones de Beethoven y, después, se echaba al lado de su chica.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" Quiso saber la muchacha observando los profundos ojos dorados que no dejaban de mirarla.

Él permaneció serio durante un instante. Pensando sobre sus posibilidades, quería restarle importancia a aquel asunto de las visiones. Ya que no lo consideraba de mayor importancia. Eran visiones sobre su pasado, sobre su vida humana. Simples recuerdos humanos que debían haber desaparecido con el paso del tiempo… Pero no fue así.

Edward detectó que Bella esperaba una respuesta, de modo que fingió un suspiró y sonrió:

"El único problema que tengo es amarte con toda mi alma" Rió.

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír por el absurdo comentario de él. Éste le acarició los hermosos y carnosos labios con los suyos propios. Se besaron con pasión, explorando en la cavidad de sus bocas, buscando sus lenguas. Abrazándose con toda la fuerza que podía, más bien ella, ya que él no quería presionar demasiado sus dedos sobre la fina y cálida espalda de ella.

**Flash Back**

"_El único problema que me puedes causar es el de amarte con toda mi alma" Susurró la joven rubia a oídos de él._

_Edward la miraba con sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Ambos cuerpos estaban muy próximos el uno del otro. Las finas manos de la muchacha se apoyaban en el fuerte pecho de él. Las fornidas manos de él sujetaban la humilde cintura de ella. Apenas unos centímetros de sus labios. Los azules ojos de la joven rubia le miraban con dulzura, mientras se acercaba más hacia él. Pegando sus cuerpos como uno sólo, abrazándose con una pasión controlada por ellos. Sus labios se acercaban más a cada instante hasta que, por fin, se chocaron y nació un beso dulce y maravilloso. Sus labios bailaban un lento vals de armonía, dejándose llevar por el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro._

_El tiempo transcurría con lentitud. El brillante sol iluminaba las calles de Chicago. Los transeúntes caminaban por doquier, cerca de ellos. Ellos, escondidos en un oscuro callejón, demostrándose el inmenso amor que se profesaban._

"_Te amo" Masculló Edward, sin dejar de besarla._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Edward se separó de su novia, aún con los ojos cerrados y con el recuerdo de aquella joven rubia perdurando en su memoria. Pero, antes siquiera de que pudiera decir nada, Bella se anticipó, ahorrándole un mal trago.

"Te quiero" Susurró Bella, concediéndole una ancha sonrisa.

Edward abrió los ojos despacio. La imagen de la joven rubia se disipó de su mente. La imagen de su mente se volvió morena, pálida de piel y de labios sonrosados.

"Ya sabes que yo también te quiero" Admitió el joven, mesándola el lacio cabello.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Quería pedirle algo, pero con la situación actual, sobre la búsqueda de Victoria, no sabría si él podría dejarla ir a la ciudad más cercana para hacer unas compras. Se decidió a probar suerte y suspiró nerviosa.

"Cariño,…" Empezó a decir la chica, pero él la interrumpió sabiendo ya qué quería pedirle la chica.

"¿Si te dejo que vayas sola a la ciudad?"

Bella asintió levemente, rogando mentalmente que no tuviera que discutir una vez más con él una vez más.

"Es peligroso, ella anda por los alrededores de Seattle, que vayas sería una estupidez, pero…"

"Mira, Edward, necesito ir a Port Ángeles, yo… Vamos, no me va a pasar nada, iré con Alice si eso es lo que más te preocupa" Exclamó la joven exasperada.

El chico se quedó pensativo. Si continuaba con su negativa, ella lo persuadiría hasta que él la dejase marchar, hasta que confiase en ella. Una vez más. Alice sería una buena compañía, pero si andaban en peligro, quizás Rosalie… No, su hermana jamás aceptaría ir con Bella, aunque ahora la soportara, no debía obligarla a salir con Bella.

Al fin tomó una decisión.

"Está bien, que te acompañe Alice, pero al menor movimiento…" Edward se inclinó más hacia ella para susurrarle "Corre".

Bella le enganchó a su cuello sonriéndole y riendo de alegría. Él la acompañó en su risa. Ambos, locos de entusiasmo, rodaron por el diván y cayeron al frío suelo de cerámica.

"¡Ay!" Se quejó la chica en plena carcajada, llevándose la mano hacia la cabeza, dónde se había golpeado al caer.

Edward le besó en la cabeza, para contrarrestar el dolor. Su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro, aún así, a pesar de la caída, continuaron rodando por el suelo. Se besaban cada dos por tres. Ella le acariciaba el rígido pecho de él. Mediante sus besos, Bella marcó un camino empezando por los labios de él. Continuó por el frío cuello de él. Mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

Éste se dejó llevar por el placer que los besos de ella le proporcionaban.

Ella bajó hacia su pecho y se detuvo a la altura del abdomen, donde la dura mirada de él le ordenaba que parara.

"¿Por qué?" Inquirió Bella, traviesa.

"Sabes muy bien que aún no estás preparada, además debes confiar en mí,… Sabes que sólo busco tu seguridad"

"¿Qué puede pasar cuando dos personas que se aman hacen el amor?"

Edward no contestó, se incorporó rápidamente, abrochándose la camisa. Sin más dilación, él se levantó, tendiéndole a ella una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Bella aceptó la mano y se levantó, arrimándose a él, consternada. Edward le dedicó una mirada cargada de cariño, mientras le acariciaba la rosada mejilla.

"Bella, mi amor, lo haremos cuando sea el momento, pero ahora no…"

La joven inclinó su mejilla hacia su hombro, aprisionando la mano de él. No podía esperar otra cosa. Aunque quería hacer el amor antes que él la convirtiera en uno de ellos. Pero, por alguna extraña razón que se le escapaba, él quería retrasar ese momento hasta que no pudiera más. Tendría que conformarse. Bella suspiró, cansada.

Edward notó el cansancio de ella. Además ya era tarde y necesitaba dormir. Pues llevaba ya varios días sin apenas descansar. La cogió del brazo y la subió a su espalda.

"Será mejor que te lleve a casa" Susurró.

Bella no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó llevar por él. Antes que Edward emprendiera su carrera, ella recostó su rostro en la espalda de él, cerrando los ojos y sumergiéndose en sus sueños más profundos.

**E&GE&GE&G****E&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&G****E&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&G****E&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&GE&G**

En la Push, la reserva india de los Quileute, en la cabaña de Sam, éste y Jacob consultaban los lugares rastreados para encontrar a Victoria. Emily les preparaba una suculenta cena digna para grandes lobos como ellos.

A pesar del rico olor de la cena, Sam percibió un dulce olor más. Se levantó de la silla, ante la perpleja mirada de su colega Jake y de su Emily, para seguir aquel extraño olor que le atravesaba la nariz.

Caminó despacio. La pupila del joven se había agrandado sobremanera. Sus manos le guiaban por el camino que debía seguir, pues sus ojos parecían haber perdido la visión. Únicamente quería saber quién fabricaba aquel olor tan dulce y placentero que se le metía hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Jacob se levantó de su silla, extrañado.

"Sam ¿qué narices te pasa?"

Emily dejó la cena a medias para observar, sin comprender, lo que hacía su pareja.

"Sam…" Susurró ella.

Sin embargo, Sam no los escuchaba. Permanecía hechizado por aquel olor. El hombre salió de la cabaña, seguido por Jacob, que intentaba detenerle.

Las manos de Sam le guiaban hacia el bosque, donde alguien lo esperaba.

Jacob lo seguía con sigilo. La luz de la luna iluminaba la escena para que él pudiera ver mejor. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. La necesidad lo instaba a convertirse en lobo. Controló al lobo que llevaba en su interior. Pues aquel olor tan dulce comenzaba a embotarle los sentidos a él también. Por eso se detuvo a una distancia prudente, donde el olor se disipaba parcialmente.

_Ven a mí. _Le susurró la dulce voz de una mujer en la mente de Sam.

Sam continuó su camino. Cegado por el deseo, obsesionado con aquel olor tan especial. El aludido asintió ligeramente la cabeza. Continuó su camino, el camino que le indicaba el dulce aroma de aquella mujer.

_Muy bien, Sam, ven, acércate un poquito más._

Jacob estaba encaramado a la esquina de la cabaña. Lejos de aquel aroma infernal que lo embriagaba. La había visto, una figura esperando en la linde del bosque, con las manos alzadas…

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Reviews:

**Bueno, aquí dejo el 2º capítulo de esta historia. Siento la tardanza, pero tuve ciertos problemas á la hora de continuar la historia. Gracias por leerme. En el próximo capítulo veremos más sobre esos extraños recuerdos que padece Edward, espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leerme. Besos.**

_EnnairaSkywalker: _Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. Más o menos voy a hacerlos así de este tamaño los capítulos. Me apresuraré a actualizar casi todos los días. Bueno espero que te haya gustado como le dí forma, dime a ver qué te parece. Besos, mi reina.


	4. 3 El pasado es mañana

**3. El Pasado es mañana.**

Jacob había entrado en fase y corría veloz, todo lo que sus cuatro patas podían. El viento azotaba en su hocico con fuerza.

La noche se cernía sobre él, su largo pelo rojizo brillaba gracias a la luz de la luna plateada y sus acompañantes, las estrellas.

El lobo pasaba sorteando los árboles, los cuales parecían manchas borrosas para él. Corría más de lo que sus patas le permitían, porque tenía que llegar a tiempo. _Ellos podrían _arreglarlo, _debían _hacerlo, al fin y al cabo aquello… Movió la cabeza ligeramente mientras corría, eliminando un mal pensamiento que había aparecido en su mente ¿y si no podían ayudarlo? Sam… No, no podía dejarse vencer por el pánico, debía ser positivo: lo arreglarían, le recuperarían.

Jake recordó el rostro de Emily, anhelante. La muchacha había observado cómo Sam salía de la casa, hipnotizado. Habían intentado detenerle, pero él se había zafado de ambos, perjudicándola a ella. Un grave gruñido salió de su garganta, enfadado. Apresuró aún más su velocidad para llegar lo antes posible a la mansión de los Cullen.

**E&GE&G&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG**

Bella permanecía tirada en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia el blanco techo de su habitación. Sus pensamientos iban dirigidos precisamente hacia cierto pelirrojo que la había llevado de vuelta a su casa. Aquel día le había notado demasiado extraño, con aquellos momentos en los que había permanecido tan rígido que parecía una auténtica estatua de mármol.

Él no había querido darle importancia _recuerdos humanos_. Según le había dicho Carlisle y el propio Edward, que dichos recuerdos iban quedando en el olvido, pero estaba claro que aquello no era así. Él la había mentido, quizás para protegerla, sin embargo, Bella quería demostrarle que los problemas de él eran sus propios problemas y estaba dispuesta a afrontarlos.

La joven miró a su reloj, marcaba las 02:34 A.m. Bella se levantó de la cama y buscó con la mirada la cartera. Lo visualizó debajo del escritorio, se dirigió hacia él y busco en su interior el móvil. Iba a llamarle, aunque él le había dicho que aquella noche no la pasaría a su lado. La primera noche después de hace mucho tiempo…

Una vez cogió el teléfono, marcó el número de su novio y esperó al tono de llamada.

_Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos, cinco tonos, seis tonos,…_

Edward no contestaba.

_Buzón de voz_

Bella cortó la llamada, con el móvil apoyando el teléfono en la barbilla. Necesitaba hablar con él, estar a su lado, sentirle, pero el no le cogía al teléfono. Algo raro en él. Volvió a la cama, a la vez que mandaba un mensaje de texto. Tenía que verle, necesitaba estar con él, ahora más que nunca.

**E&GE&G&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG&EG**

El lobo pronto llegó a su destino. A lo lejos divisó la blanca mansión de los vampiros, además del hedor que olfateaba. Apuró más su carrera interminable.

Pronto llegó al llano que se abría hacia la gran mansión y Carlisle salió a recibirle, junto a Edward.

Un gruñido salió de la boca del animal, cuando se detuvo frente a los vampiros.

"Hola, Jacob, también me alegro de verte" Sonrió Edward.

_No tengo tiempo de bienvenidas, necesito ayuda._

"¿Ah si? ¿Y eso?". Edward lo miró sorprendido, ya que entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, existía una enemistad desde hacía siglos. Nunca habían luchado juntos, nunca se habían dirigido la palabra. Aunque últimamente se veían más de lo necesario, pero bien sabían que era por el bien de Bella, para protegerla.

_Ha pasado algo, creo que era Victoria, pero no estoy seguro…_

"¿Victoria? ¿Dónde? ¿En La Push?"

Carlisle se volvió hacia Edward, con severidad. Miró a su alrededor, prefería hablar de ese tipo de temas en privado. Instó a ambos jóvenes a entrar en la mansión.

Los dos vampiros esperaron en el interior de la casa, mientras el lobo cambiaba de fase y caminaba en dirección hacia la cueva vampírica.

El lugar no podía oler más a vampiro. Jacob arrugó la nariz y se dirigió hacia los cuatro vampiros que se situaban delante de él: Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett y Edward.

"Bueno ¿qué es eso que dices de Victoria?". Quiso saber Emmett adelantándose al resto de su familia, impaciente.

Edward dio un paso hacia delante, observando al moreno con los ojos dorados que le caracterizaban.

"Sam se ha ido". Contestó Jake al fin, tras pasar unos minutos en silencio.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Sam con Victoria?" Repuso Emmett empezando a enfadarse, más que nada por tener que soportar el olor a lobo que emanaba de él.

Edward escudriñó el rostro de Jake con la mirada.

_Si que tiene que ver, te lo aseguro, ella se lo ha llevado._

"Emmett, creo que Jacob tiene algo que contarnos". Carlisle obligó a que Emmett tomara asiento y se calmara. Jasper hizo acopio de su don y desplegó una ola de tranquilidad.

"¿Cómo ha sido?". Preguntó Edward sin apartar la mirada de Jake.

_Horrible._

"¿Victoria?" Carlisle escudriñó a Jake con la mirada.

"No lo sé, quizás". Respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Quizás? ¡Por favor! ¿No estás seguro?". Emmett saltó del sofá apretando los puños, furioso.

Jacob permaneció impasivo, manteniendo la mirada fija en el grandullón. Edward lanzó una dura mirada cargada de reproche. Carlisle le obligó a sentarse y Emmett lo hizo de muy mala manera.

"Cuéntanos lo que viste, por favor". Rogó Carlisle devolviendo su rostro al recién llegado.

**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**

Sam despertó después de haber dormido un par de horas. El joven se restregó los ojos, pues le escocían bastante. Se incorporó lentamente, observando a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación semioscura.

Una habitación bastante pequeña, donde sólo cabría una cama, si la hubiera, de 1 metro 90 centímetros y una única ventana, la cual estaba cerrada y tintada de negro. No había ningún mueble y una débil bombilla que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, colgada de un fino cable que salía del techo.

Sam se levantó lentamente del suelo y tanteó la habitación, en busca de una puerta. No recordaba nada. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, solamente recordaba que se encontraba con Jacob y Emily… Emily, _su _Emily ¿qué había pasado?

El joven se detuvo en el centro de la habitación. De pronto le vino a la cabeza un dulce olor, un olor que, en ese momento, llenaba la habitación. Era un olor que embriagaba, un olor que lo mantenía hechizado y hacía que olvidara su propia vida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, con un crujido. Una segunda persona entró en el lugar. Caminaba con sigilo, Sam sabía que se acercaba a él, porque el olor se intensificaba cada vez más.

_Sam… ¿Me has echado de menos?_

Otra vez esa voz. Esa dulce voz que se metía hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me haces esto?". Los ojos de Sam estaban empañados por las lágrimas. Lágrimas de angustia por lo que estaba pasando. Le gustaba aquella voz, _se sentía obligado_ a quererla.

_Sam. _Aquella persona evitó una sonrisa que estuvo a punto de formarse en su bonito rostro.

Ya estaba más cerca de él. A tan sólo unos centímetros de sus labios. Aspiró el aroma del hombre, lo cual le hizo recordar…

**Flash Back**

_La joven rubia vestía un traje negro, mientras paseaba por el cementerio. No podía llorar… Por culpa de… Observaba las lápidas que se disponían a su alrededor._

"_Michael, 1916"_

"_Andy, 1917"_

"_Edward Masen, 1918"_

_Aquel maldito año… 1918. Ya había pasado un año y medio de su muerte, pero aún no lo había superado ¿Cómo superar la muerte del ser amado?_

_El rostro de él apareció en su memoria, como ocurría siempre. El pelirrojo cabello, sus ojos verdes, su nariz, su preciosa nariz y su rico olor… Cuánto amaba a Edward Anthony Masen._

**Fin de Flash Back**

La joven se separó bastante de Sam. Todavía cubierta con la capa, movió la cabeza ligeramente. Esas malditas sensaciones, volvían a acecharla. Desde hacía unos días, sobre todo desde que atrapó al lobo.

"¡Contéstame, maldita sea!". Sam empezaba a enfurecerse aún más.

La joven caminó de espaldas a la puerta, con la mano sobre el corazón, notando como palpitaba lentamente. Una fría lágrima se le escapó de los ojos, recorriendo su rostro hasta alcanzar la barbilla de la joven.

_No. _La joven estaba asustada, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar.

**Flash Back**

_Edward estaba postrado en la cama del hospital. Gabrielle se arrodilló a su lado, tenía el rostro congestionado por las lágrimas. La muchacha le tomó de la mano._

"_Amor, debéis luchar por vuestra vida, no os dejéis morir, os lo ruego"._

_Edward respiraba con cierta dificultad. Apenas notaba la presencia de la chica. Su cuerpo estaba helado y su respiración se hacía más mortuoria. Su cuerpo estaba muy alejado de su alma. Él no podía aguantar más…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Sam notó que algo raro pasaba. Anduvo, tanteando para no tropezar, hasta que chocó con el tembloroso cuerpo de ella. Se agachó con cuidado y palpó el cuerpo de la joven. Seguía temblando…

**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**E&G**

Carlisle había escuchado, atento, lo que Jake les había contado. Se había sentado en el sofá, junto a sus dos hijos, Jasper y Emmett. Por otro lado, más retirado del grupo, mirando a través de la ventana, se encontraba Edward. Su rostro era imperturbable…

_No era Victoria, pero ¿quién podría tener semejante poder?_

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Edward sintió un fuerte dolor en el centro del pecho. El vampiro anduvo dos paso hacia atrás, con la mano derecha sobre el corazón, y fue cuando cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

El resto de los Cullen, al escuchar el golpe del joven, se levantaron de un salto y se dirigieron a él. Carlisle pidió a Jasper que le trajera su maletín, a la vez que intentaba hacer reaccionar a Edward.

Jake permaneció en el mismo sitio, ni siquiera se movió. Observó como los vampiros controlaban la situación o, al menos, intentaban controlarla. Giró sobre sus pies, estaba nervioso. Quería salir de allí, hacer algo por encontrar a su amigo, además de salir de un lugar donde apestaba a vampiro.

Mientras Edward seguía inconsciente, a la par que la joven que había secuestrado a Sam. Ambos seguían inconscientes y sólo ellos podrían volver a despertar, pero primero debían encontrarse en sueños…

Reviews:

**He tardado mucho, lo sé. Pero bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo, ya que a partir de ahora os decubriré un poco más acerca de esa joven que ha atrapado a Sam. Espero vuestros reviews, me gusta saber qué pensáis de la historia y así ayudarme a mejorar más. Gracias por leerme. Besos y feliz año 2009!!!.**

EnnairaSkywalker: Gracias por tu opinión. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado, pronto Edward tendrá que confesarle a Bella lo que le pasa, eso es cierto. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Me gusta saber que, aunque los personajes sean de Meyers y ella los ha creado, pero que te parezca diferente. Gracias por leerme reina y por traerme una lectora nueva. Besos!!!

Helen: Gracias por leerlo, me alegro de que te haya gustado. La historia seguiría a Luna Nueva, más o menos ya que Victoria aún vive, pero olvídate de Amanecer. Fue una idea que se me ocurrió un día, una idea en la que Bella no es el gran amor de Edward sino otra persona. Edward la creyó muerta y, al ser vampiro, no recuerda nada de su vida humana, pero, aún así, recuerda escenas que pasó con la joven... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias de nuevo, espero haberte aclarado algo más la historia, pregunta lo que quieras. Besos.

Pilar Badia: Haces que me ponga roja como un tomate, jejeje, siempre te han gustado mis historias y eso que no leíste la saga de Crepúsculo, jejeje, besos.


	5. 4 Sueños

**4. Sueños.**

"_¡No! ¡Edward! ¡Por favor, no me dejes!" Sollozaba la joven castaña con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas._

_Él caminaba hacia delante, sin volver la vista atrás._

"_Lo siento" Susurraba el chico para sus adentros._

_Bella cayó al suelo de rodillas, sin dejar de llorar. Emitió un grito de dolor, mientras se sujetaba el pecho. Sintió un gran agujero en él. Edward no podía dejarla así, ella lo amaba con locura._

"_¡Edward!". Sin embargo el joven vampiro había desaparecido…_

Bella se incorporó en la cama sobresaltada. Estaba sudando y respiraba con cierta dificultad. Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Ya que le entraron unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

Una vez encima del wáter simuló una arcada y vomitó enseguida. No pudo parar, del esfuerzo se le saltaban las lágrimas. Cuando, al fin, lo echó todo, apoyó la cabeza contra el frío suelo de baldosas blancas. Se encontraba fatal, había tenido una pesadilla horrible.

Pensó en llamar a Edward que, aquella noche no había ido. Supuso que algo terrible pasaba. Tenía el corazón oprimido, le costaba respirar, un pensamiento turbio nubló su mente ¿Y si aquel horrible sueño era un presagio?

La muchacha se levantó del suelo y tanteó hasta llegar a su habitación de nuevo. Todo estaba a oscuras, Charlie ni se había enterado de su carrera al cuarto de baño, pues su padre cuando dormía lo hacía como un lirón. Al llegar a la habitación, buscó su móvil en la mesilla de noche. Estaba encendido y marcó el número de Edward.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres tonos.

Cuatro tonos.

Cinco tonos…

Buzón de voz.

Cortó la llamada y volvió a insistir.

_¡Vamos, Edward! _Pensaba Bella con el auricular pegado a la oreja.

_¡No me hagas esto, por favor, contesta!_

Sin embargo, Edward no contestaba…

**E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G**

Edward yacía en el diván de su habitación. A su lado, Carlisle estaba sentado mirando varios papeles que contenían los resultados de los análisis que le había practicado. Había poco que hacer, únicamente esperar a que despertara, ya que los análisis no daban nada… Porque los resultados decían que el chico estaba muerto. Pero su padre no se daba por vencido, ya que sabía a ciencia cierta que el joven no podía morir.

Esme llegó a la habitación con las manos entrelazadas. Los ojos le escocían, como si quisieran desahogarse, pero la mujer no podía llorar.

"¿Alguna novedad, cariño?"

Carlisle no contestó. Se limitó a repasar sus apuntes. Su mujer le puso su delgada mano en el hombro, sobresaltándole. Él la miró, serio. No había nada que hacer, no se podía hacer nada. Y con una simple mirada a los dorados ojos de la mujer se lo expresó. Ella lo entendió enseguida y le sumergió en un gélido, pero profundo, abrazo.

"Saldrá de ésta" Confió la mujer mirando un punto hacia el infinito, totalmente hierática.

Carlisle emuló lo que podría haber sido un suspiro.

"Es su humanidad"

Esme se distanció de su marido unos centímetros, mirándole con un interrogante en el rostro.

**E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G**

_La habitación se sumía en la más profunda oscuridad. El joven no podía distinguir nada. Escuchaba unas voces lejanas, que lo llamaban.._

"_¡Edward!"_

"_¡Edward!"_

_Edward quería llegar hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces. Pero no lo conseguía, pues sus piernas permanecían inmóviles. No podía avanzar, a pesar que su cerebro repetía las ordenes para que sus piernas actuaran, pero éstas no respondían lo más mínimo._

_Las voces se oían más lejanas cada vez. El joven vampiro continuó de pie, mirando a su alrededor, buscando un atisbo de esperanza, buscando un chorro de luz._

_De pronto, las voces de su familia se apagaron instantáneamente, para escuchar un débil susurro._

_En aquel instante si que pudo mover las piernas. Avanzó un paso, seguido de otro y continuó caminando a oscuras. Dejándose guiar por aquel extraño sonido…_

**E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G**

Bella no esperó ni un segundo más, a pesar de ser las 04:30 A.m. se vistió deprisa, bajó las escaleras con sigilo, para no despertar al lirón que tenía por padre. Cuando llegó al salón cogió papel y lápiz y le escribió una nota a su padre:

_Papá he tenido que salir. Alice me ha llamado. No te preocupes, volveré lo antes posible._

_Te quiere, Bella._

La joven salió de la casa. Vio su Chevy aparcado frente a ella. Suspiró y se subió en él. Una vez que arrancó, el monovolumen mostró aquel ensordecedor ruido del motor, Bella puso rumbo a cierta mansión escondida en los lindes del bosque de Forks.

La carretera del pueblo estaba desierta, la muchacha pisó el acelerador a fondo, hasta subir la velocidad un poco más para llegar lo antes posible.

Pronto divisó el desvío que llevaba a la casa de los Cullen. Giró el volante y se introdujo en él.

La mansión estaba a unos minutos desde aquel desvío. Bella sonrió al descubrir a lo lejos la casa. Continuó su camino y dejó la camioneta frente a la puerta de la mansión. Se bajó del vehículo sin dejar de contemplar la casa. La notó en silencio. Se dirigió hacia la entra, la puerta principal estaba abierta, la empujó y la joven se adentró en el interior.

En el salón de la mansión no había nadie, todo estaba en silencio. Caminó hacia la cocina, en busca de Esme o de algún familiar. Pero no encontró a nadie. Subió las escaleras, que conducían a la segunda planta de la mansión. El pasillo que se mostraba ante ella estaba a oscuras, excepto una débil luz que se distinguía al fondo.

Bella anduvo con cautela, en dirección a la luz. Se escuchaba el murmullo de voces apagadas. Enseguida la muchacha supo que allí habría alguien. Cruzó el largo pasillo, pasando de largo ante las habitaciones que tenían las puertas abiertas. Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera miró hacia el interior de éstas, sino que siguió su camino hacia aquella luz.

Llegó hasta el umbral de la puerta. La luz la cegó por completo, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la luminosidad de la habitación. Una vez acostumbró a sus ojos a la luz, distinguió las personas que se encontraban en el dormitorio.

Percibió la distinguida silueta de Esme. Arrodillada, junto a un diván del color de la nieve, se encontraba Carlisle con gesto preocupado.

Bella entró en la habitación, despacio. Vislumbraba una figura, pero no lograba distinguir quién estaba tumbado en el diván. Se movió un poco más hacia la derecha, intentando descubrir el rostro de la persona. Quizás fuera Alice, que se hubiera desmayado de una visión o a lo mejor era Rosalie. Aunque el corazón le palpitaba nerviosamente, indicándole que no era ninguna de ellas, sino algo peor…

Sin embargo, no se esperaba ver lo que vio. Su semblante se quedó más pálido de lo habitual. Se restregó los ojos por si éstos la estuvieran engañando. Porque aquello no podía ser. Negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

La persona que se encontraba sobre el diván no era otra que Edward. Bella empezó a hiperventilar. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con rapidez. Sus pies se habían detenido, inmóviles.

Esme percibió la presencia de la chica y se dirigió hacia la joven.

"Bella, cálmate, no pasa nada" Aseguró la mujer acariciando la espalda de la muchacha.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Pero… Los vampiros no duermen ¿no?" Titubeó Bella, temblando.

Carlisle, durante unos minutos, dejó de revisar a su hijo para dirigirse a la nerviosa muchacha. Sus ojos dorados denotaban tranquilidad, una calma que quería transmitir a la joven de 18 años.

El hombre asintió. Y Bella se arrodilló, tomando la gélida mano del chico, junto al diván.

"Bella, no te puedo engañar, Edward no está bien"

La aludida lo miró aturdida, le escocían los ojos debido a las lágrimas.

"¿Qué…?"

"Es algo nuevo a lo que nos enfrentamos y, verdaderamente, no entiendo por qué, pero me imagino que habrás notado que últimamente está muy raro ¿no?"

Bella asintió, despacio.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?"

"Como ya te he dicho, se trata de algo nuevo,…"

"¿El que_?"_

Bella empezó a recordar, días atrás, el comportamiento del joven. Se había vuelto retraído, prefería andar en solitario la mayoría de las veces la dejaba sola. Hacía un par de noches que no las pasaba a su lado. Últimamente su novio estaba más distante, no parecía el mismo que había sido desde que lo conoció. Escuchó atentamente a Carlisle, atando cabos o, al menos, intentándolo.

"Todavía no lo sé, es algo nuevo, necesito examinar los análisis,… Es cómo…"

"Pero ¿está muerto?". La joven castaña meneó la cabeza, rechazando dicha opción.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza. Esme cogió a su marido de la mano, acariciándole suavemente.

"No es eso, nuestra vida es eterna, quiero creer que está _dormido_, es lo más lógico, si no me equivoco está en una etapa de _coma_ temporal. Sumido en un profundo sueño, quizás no despertará hasta que no encuentre el significado a… _Al sueño"_

Bella permaneció arrodillada junto a Edward, apretando la mano del chico con fuerza. Haciéndole notar que ella estaba allí.

**E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G**

_El joven había caminado bastante, siguiendo aquella dulce melodía, alejándose de las voces de su familia._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué? Millones de preguntas sin respuesta se agolpaban en su cabeza. Quería saber qué hacía allí, de quién era aquella voz…_

_Sentía tentación por conocer a la dueña de aquella melodiosa voz que lo encandilaba dulcemente. También comenzó a sentir que algo extraño, pero a la vez maravilloso comenzaba a suceder en su cuerpo… En su cuerpo inmortal. _

_Notaba un extraño palpitar en la sangre. Notaba como su corazón se henchía en su pecho. Cierto aire caliente inundaba sus pulmones. Según andaba se iba encontrando más… Vivo._

_Al fin salió a la luz, una luz que lo cegó al principio. Se puso la mano de visera mientras parpadeaban sus ojos para habituarse a la luz. Cuando pudo ver con claridad, distinguió que se encontraba en una atestada calle de Chicago. Permaneció parado mirando hacia un lado y otro de la calle. La gente iba vestida de otra forma, no a la habitual del siglo XXI. Más bien aquella ropa…_

_Edward se alejó del callejón por donde había salido y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Aquello le parecía sumamente extraño. No entendía qué demonios hacía él en aquel lugar, era como si…_

_De pronto, reconoció algo a lo lejos. Su antigua casa. La casa donde había vivido con… Sus padres. Caminó aún más deprisa, su intención era la de entrar en la casa. No parecía que hubieran pasado los años por ella, como él. Pero él se detuvo en seco, al ver como alguien salía de la casa. Un tipo con traje negro y un maletín, parecía bastante importante. El hombre se acercó un coche, un Ford model T de 1916. No le dio importancia hasta que la mujer que salió por la puerta de la casa llamó al hombre por su nombre._

"_¡Edward!"_

_El hombre se dio la vuelta. La mujer le llevaba las llaves del coche. Edward agudizó aún más el oído para escuchar lo que la pareja decía._

"_Un día te dejarás la cabeza" Rió la mujer. El hombre la besó en los labios._

"_Elizabeth, menos mal que te tengo a ti porque tú evitarás que me la olvide" El hombre abrazó a su mujer con fuerza por la cintura._

_Edward se llevó la mano al pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo…_

"_¿Ha vuelto Ed ya?" Preguntó el hombre a Elizabeth todavía con las manos en la cintura._

"_No, no creo que tarde en llegar"_

_Aquellos eran Edward y Elizabeth Masen, sus padres. Estaba en el año 1916, porque ambos estaban sanos. Y Edward se sentía tan vivo. No sabía cómo había ido a parar allí, ni por qué. Él estaba en el salón, escuchando a Jacob. Fue cuando sintió que lo arrastraban, que lo empujaban a un vacío. Un vacío que lo condujo a su casa, a su familia y quién sabe si a…_

**E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G**

Sam tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó junto a aquella joven. La cogió en brazos y la sacó fuera de la habitación, donde podía verla y asistirla. La llevó hasta una salita donde había un sofá grande y ahí depositó a la joven.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió el rostro de la joven. Cuando la capucha de la capa se resbaló hacia atrás. Sam se quedó helado, pues la joven era bastante hermosa. El joven se incorporó y observó a su alrededor, vio la puerta principal, ya que la casa resultó ser algo más pequeña de lo que ella creía.

Podía salir de allí, dejarla, pero no podía hacerlo. Aquella muchacha parecía débil, sumida en la inconsciencia, con la frente ardiendo. Sam buscó algún paño para mojarlo y ponerlo sobre la frente de ella. Sentía la necesidad de cuidar de aquella muchacha. No entendía ciertas cosas, hechos, el por qué lo embriagaba de esa manera, por qué lo mantenía encerrado… Además de la belleza de la joven, sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

El cuerpo de la chica volvía a temblar a intervalos de cinco minutos. La fiebre subía y se extendía a otras partes del cuerpo. Sam encontró en la cocina un trapo y lo empapó en agua templada, lo plantó en la frente de ella y le desabrochó la capa.

El pelo de la chica era dorado como el oro y largo, se desparramaba por el sofá en forma de círculo. La joven llevaba un vestido escotado, con una falda que llegaba al suelo, las mangas llegaban hasta el codo, y un lazo de color rosa rodeaba la fina cintura de la joven.

Sam esperó, sentado a los pies de la joven, mientras los párpados se le cerraban por el sueño.

**E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G**

_La joven rubia despertó echada sobre el frío suelo de una habitación. Se levantó con lentitud. Tanteó hasta encontrar una salida, una puerta en un extremo de la habitación. Acarició el pomo y lo giró, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al exterior._

_Su sorpresa fue máxima al encontrarse en su antigua casa. Enseguida supo donde estaba, como también suponía que aquello debía ser un sueño. Porque aquella casa, en la actualidad, no existía. Era una casa grande con jardín._

_La joven miró su habitación, ordenada, como ella la tenía. Descubrió una rosa roja encima de su mesa, junto a un viejo libro que había heredado de su abuelo._

_Gabrielle sonrió al reconocer aquella rosa. Sonrió porque sabía a quién pertenecía. Le acarició los pétalos. Escuchó el sonido de un coche detenerse frente a la casa. Se asomó a la ventana y se apoyó sobre el alfeizar, vio a sus padres descender del automóvil. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, pero un sueño del que no quería despertar…_

_**REVIEWS;**_

_**He vuelto después de tanto tiempo, espero no haberles defraudado con el capítulo. Sé que no tengo excusa, pero estuve muy liada con el trabajo, mis estudios, he publicado mi primera novela. Gracias por leerme y seguir mis fanfic. Es muy importante para mi, dejenme comentarios y prometo actualizar más seguido. Gracias.**_

_IREM4; Espero seguir intrigandote más todavía, gracias por leerme y perdona el retraso de la actualización. Besos!!!_

_EnnairaSkywalker; __Gracias nena, la verdad que a mí también me resulta raro que Edward pase de Bella, está muy raro ultimamente, pero es que le están sucediendo cosillas... Jajajaja, gracias por leerme y que también te acompañe la fuerza de los jedys, sobre todo la fuerza de Darth Vader. Besos y cuídate mucho!!! (Siento muchísimo lo de tu amigo)._

_Helen; Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo más que el anterior. Siento el retraso y si, pedí a Ennaira que me hiciera un video de esta historia. Además que me inspiró esta historia un video suyo que se titula "Edward please remember" creo, me encantó ese video y de ahí formé la propia historia. Ennaira hace unos videos magnificos, me encantan. Y también sus montajes de fotos, yo se los tomo prestados porque no sé como hacerlos tan bien. Besos y gracias por leerme!!!_


	6. 5 Reencuentro

**5. Reencuentro.**

_Edward salió al encuentro de sus padres, caminando con total lentitud. Respirando con dificultad, con un extraño brillo aguado en sus ojos._

"_¡Mamá!" Susurró el joven cuando la pareja se volvió hacia él._

_Elizabeth Masen soltó las manos de su marido y se acercó a su hijo, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo. El sol del mediodía iluminaba el suave y pálido rostro de la mujer._

"_Edward, llegas justo a tiempo ¿dónde estabas?"_

_Su padre, tras los pasos de su esposa, miró a su hijo con una sonrisa zalamera._

"_Mujer, seguro que habrá estado en cualquier lugar menos dónde tenía que estar,… Seguro que andaba por los alrededores de la familia Bellazzi ¿o me equivoco?"_

_Edward contempló a su padre extrañado ¿Bellazzi? Aquel apellido le resultaba bastante familiar. Realmente él acababa de llegar, acababa de regresar al pasado, con su verdadera familia ¿qué se suponía que había estado haciendo? ¿Quién era la familia Bellazzi? Tendría que averiguarlo en cuanto pudiera._

_Elizabeth acarició el terso y juvenil rostro de su hijo, aún con la sonrisa plasmada en la cara._

"_Gabriela ¿no?"_

_¿Gabriela? Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos. Aquel nombre le produjo una sensación muy curiosa, una sensación de sobra conocida para él. Pues se trataba del mismo sentimiento que Bella le había hecho sentir, incluso más fuerte._

_Al ver su cara de desconcierto, Elizabeth lo besó en la frente._

"_Querido hijo, si amas a esa jovencita que te trae de cabeza, lucha por su amor, pero no la lastimes, pues es una chica sensible"_

"_Querida mía, creo que eso ya lo tiene, nuestro hijo es todo un galán… ¡Qué se le va a hacer! Nuestro hijo salió a su padre por completo" Rió Edward padre, agarrando a su mujer de la cintura._

_Acto seguido su padre se metió en el coche y se fue al trabajo, su bufete en el centro de la ciudad. Elizabeth acompañó a su hijo al interior del hogar. El joven reconoció su antiguo hogar, todo estaba igual que antes. Parecía que regresar al pasado le hacía volver a recordar detalles de su vida humana._

_Su madre caminó hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comida a su hijo. Éste subió las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, mientras se masajeaba el cuello, notando como la sangre volvía a recorrer sus venas, como la aorta palpitaba siguiendo los rítmicos latidos del corazón…_

_El joven subía cada peldaño de la escalera, pensando en cómo sería la tal Gabriella, la cuál, con sólo pensar en su nombre surgían cosquillas en su estómago y le dificultaba la respiración. Recordó, en una de sus salidas con Bella, como al acariciar el anémico rostro de ella, la imagen de una mujer surtió de repente en sus pensamientos. Una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y piel blanquecina, con las mejillas coloradas ¿sería ella? ¿Gabriella?_

_Pronto, y casi sin darse cuenta, Edward llegó a su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada. Lentamente giró el pomo de la puerta y empujó hacia dentro, entrando en su interior._

_La habitación era bastante amplia. En el centro del dormitorio se encontraba la cama, algo que hacía siglos que él no usaba, sin embargo se le antojó cómoda y deseó tumbarse y arroparse entre aquellas sábanas de algodón. Junto a la venta había un sillón con una mesita redonda, donde descansaba un libro. Edward se aproximó hasta la mesita y tomó el libro entre sus manos. En la portada se leía: Romeo y Julieta. Aquel libro le encantaba. La historia de amor entre dos jóvenes que vivían el odio de sus padres. Una historia encantadora, sobre todo porque Julieta le recordaba a Gabrielle…_

**E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G**

_Gabrielle había salido de su habitación, bajado las escaleras y ahora se encontraba de pie, frente a él. Un hombre moreno, de ojos azules, fornido, que la miraba con lascivia y provocación._

_El padre de Gabrielle se encontraba sentado en su butacón, observando a la pareja._

"_Hija mía, has de saber que me ha costado hacer la elección para el que será tu prometido"_

_En aquel momento, Gabrielle no pudo más. Al escuchar aquellas palabras "prometido" y no se trataba de Edward sino de otro tipo millonario que soñaba con meterse en su cama y alardear de lo bonita que era su mujer. Su corazón pareció detenerse por unos segundos, su vista se nubló y las manos le comenzaron a temblar._

_La joven rubia se desplomó sobre el frío suelo de madera. Su padre se incorporó y se acercó a la joven, sin embargo, su prometido se quedó donde estaba, admirando su nueva conquista. Se enorgullecía del tesoro que acababa de descubrir con unos ojos en los que la avaricia brillaba por sí sola…_

**E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G**

_Cuando Elizabeth subía con una bandeja hacia el cuarto de su hijo, no se imaginó lo que vería en él. Una vez entró a la habitación, algo despistada, la bandeja se le resbaló de las manos al ver a su hijo tirado en el suelo, inconsciente._

_La mujer se llevó las manos a los labios, asustada y a punto de llorar. Se arrodilló junto a él, abrazándole y acunándolo en su pecho._

"_Edward, hijo mío ¿qué te pasa? No te mueras, no por favor ¡Mirabella, llama a un médico, urgente por favor!" Sollozaba la mujer llamando al ama de llaves y balanceándose levemente hacia delante y hacia atrás…_

_El desmayo del joven duró tan sólo unos minutos, después de aquellos intensos minutos tirado en el suelo, Edward abrió los ojos con pesadez._

"_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Bella?" Preguntó el joven, desconcertado._

_Elizabeth lo miró, extrañada, al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha._

"_No, cariño ¿quién es Bella?"_

_Edward se recuperó del todo y cayó en la cuenta que Bella no estaba, sino que había regresado a su pasado y la muchacha no había nacido todavía._

"_No, estoy muy cansado, madre, me voy a la cama" Aquello lo dijo para que Elizabeth saliera de la habitación y lo dejara sólo. Le había costado decir "madre", sin embargo al decirlo se había sentido bastante bien. _

_En cuanto la señora se marchó, él se agarró el pecho. Sentía frío y tiritaba. No se encontraba bien, seguramente metiéndose en la cama se le pasaría._

_Lo que Edward no sabía, que estaba viviendo la misma época en la que sus padres y él caían enfermos de gripe y su destino era morir._

**E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G**

_Gabrielle despertó en la cama de su habitación. Tenía un paño tibio en la frente, tenía fiebre. Se incorporó en la cama, mirando en derredor._

"_Mamá" Susurró febrilmente la joven rubia._

_Su madre, que había estado cerca de ella cosiendo, se aproximó a ella enseguida._

"_Gabrielle ¿qué tal te encuentras?" Dijo su madre acariciándole las mejillas._

"_¿Qué me ha pasado, madre?"_

"_El médico dice que ha sido una bajada de tensión, aunque quizás puede ser que estés resfriada"_

_Gabrielle mostró una leve sonrisa a su madre, cogiéndola de las manos. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había sucedido antes que se desmayara. Fue entonces cuando Gabrielle comprendió que no estaba resfriada, ni siquiera había sido una bajada de tensión, pese a lo que dijera el doctor. Había sido por la desagradable noticia que su padre le había comunicado: su compromiso con un ser engreído y anormal._

_La joven rubia se levantó de la cama, el paño que había empapado su frente se resbaló hasta posarse en la cama._

_La madre de la joven la contempló, asustada._

"_Gabrielle ¿qué haces?"_

"_Dejadme, madre, tengo que hacer una cosa"_

"_No puedes ir en tu estado ¿y si te caes por el camino? De ninguna manera, no permitiré que te vayas" Su madre se incorporó y siguió a su hija hasta que la agarró del brazo._

_Gabrielle suspiró, cansada, se giró hasta quedar frente a su madre. Entonces mostró su cara más angelical para camelarse a su madre y que la dejara marchar._

"_Mami, te prometo que en cuanto haga… En cuanto arregle un par de cosas que tengo que hacer, vuelvo a meterme en la cama y no salgo hasta que tú me lo pidas, por favor" _

_Su madre no pudo resistirse a aquella mirada y la dejó marchar sin rechistar, antes dándole un beso en la frente._

_En cuanto Gabrielle pudo salir del dormitorio, corrió hasta salir fuera de su casa. Por suerte su padre ya se había marchado a trabajar y aquel tipo tampoco estaba, o al menos ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia._

_La joven anduvo con regular prisa, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para respirar. _

_Eran las cuatro de la tarde, la mayoría de las personas permanecían en su casa, descansando. Las calles estaban casi vacías, uno o dos transeúntes caminaban por la calle._

_Pronto vio a lo lejos la casa de los Masen y se alegró de no haberse desmayado todavía, porque estaba agotada de tanto andar. Ya que su casa estaba bastante retirada de la de él. La joven deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Edward estuviera en casa, necesitaba hablar con él._

**E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G**

_Edward estaba sentado en el sillón junto a la ventana, contemplando el exterior de la casa. Pensando en cómo podía volver con los Cullen, con Bella… Recordando los tiernos besos de la chica albina, sus suaves caricias, sus ojos asustadizos… Pero la imagen de su Bella se transformó en la figura de una joven rubia, de cabello ondulado, ojos azulados, su sonrisa dulce,… Edward movió levemente la cabeza, evitando pensar en aquella mujer, pero aquella mujer no se le iba de la cabeza porque la estaba viendo caminar hacia su casa._

_Él se levantó del sillón y salió de la habitación con rapidez. Bajó las escaleras, corriendo. El corazón le latía muy deprisa. Las manos comenzaban a sudarle y la respiración se hacia más pesada cada vez. Finalmente llegó al vestíbulo y, antes que llamaran a la puerta, él la abrió precipitadamente._

_Allí estaba ella. Tan joven, tan frágil. De pronto, el nombre de la chica le vino a la mente de golpe, sin previo aviso, como si nunca lo hubiera olvidado, como si su vida como vampiro no hubiera existido. Gabrielle. Los ojos azules de ella lo miraban extasiados. El pecho de la joven subía y bajaba, deprisa, signos que ella también había corrido._

_Sin más dilación, la rubia se apresuró a abrazarle. Edward se mantuvo con las manos en alza, creyendo que aquello era un sueño. Pensando que aquella muchacha era Bella… La jovencita de 18 años que lo había enamorado…En aquel momento, el recuerdo de Bella se difuminó de su mente, sustituyéndolo por el de aquella joven de cabellos dorados. Su Gabrielle. La chica que lo había prendado con sólo mirarla. El ángel que había iluminado su soledad. Edward y su memoria humana volvieron a encontrarse._

"_Ed… No quiero volver a casa" Había susurrado con aquel tono de voz tan dulce que la caracterizaba, apoyada la cabeza en el pecho de él._

_Edward no se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra. Simplemente se quedó esperando a que ella siguiera hablándole, embaucándole con sus palabras._

"_Mi padre quiere que me case" Gabrielle lo miró a los ojos, estaba llorando._

_Edward abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. Ahora que el destino se había cruzado en su camino, volvían a arrebatársela._

_Mientras la pareja seguía abrazada en el umbral de la puerta principal, un grito llegó hasta los oídos de ambos. Correspondía a un grito ahogado de mujer. Se trataba de la doncella. Se encontraba de rodillas junto al cuerpo inconsciente de su señora, Elizabeth Masen._

_Edward se puso tenso al escuchar aquel grito y se separó ligeramente del cuerpo de la chica. Caminó hacia el salón, donde se encontraba su madre, tirada en plena alfombra._

_El chico estaba nervioso. Los recuerdos volvían a acecharle. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Elizabeth y puso sus finos dedos sobre la frente de ésta. Antes de llegar a posar su mano pálida, notó que la mujer estaba ardiendo. Primer síntoma, Edward lo recordaba muy bien._

_Gabrielle se situaba detrás de él, contemplando la escena. La joven sintió el impulso de apartarlo de su madre, por si le contagiaba… Y lo volvía a perder._

_Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Porque no debía cambiar su destino…_

_En el pasado, cuando vivió por primera vez la enfermedad de su madre, lloró y se puso bastante nervioso porque no quería que se muriera. Pero, ahora era diferente, sabía lo que tenía que pasar. _

_Por un momento, el joven creyó que aquello era un sueño. Un sueño que se le antojó que fuera diferente. Al menos ya que había tenido la oportunidad de volver a su pasado, de recordar lo que un día llegó a olvidar…En aquel instante, Edward, con su madre en brazos, comprendió algo importante. Miró, con lentitud, el rostro de Gabrielle. Sus ojos se tornaron, sin dejar de contemplarla. Fue entonces cuando dejó a su madre en los brazos de la doncella y se incorporó._

_Edward tomó las manos de Gabrielle y la miró con dulzura a los suaves azules iris de ella. Le acarició la enrojecida mejilla y notó cierto temblor en la boca del estómago. Su respiración se volvió más lenta y encarecida._

"_Gabrielle, ayúdame" Susurró por primera vez Edward. Sintiendo, al pronunciar su nombre, pues hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía._

_La joven alzó el mentón, demostrándole cuán bonita era su sonrisa._

"_No puedo" Dijo simplemente ella._

"_No lo entiendo" Admitió él, estrechando aún más sus manos._

"_Edward, tenemos que llevar a la señora Masen al hospital" Gabrielle le había tomado la cara entre sus manos, alentándolo._

_Edward la miró con ternura. Pues él quería aprovechar aquella segunda oportunidad, sin embargo ella tenía razón. Fue en aquel instante cuando se llevó la mano al corazón, la vista se le nubló y el hermoso rostro de Gabrielle desapareció, hundiéndose en la total y absoluta oscuridad…_

**E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G** E&G**E&G**

Reviews:

**¡¡¡POR FÍN!!! ¡ALELUYA! ¡PUDE ACTUALIZAR! Sé que llevo mucho tiempo en actualizar, espero que el capítulo no les haya defraudado, es algo especial este capítulo, el encuentro de Gabrielle y Edward, en el próximo quizás vuelven a la realidad. Gracias por leerme, muchísimas gracias. Besos.**

MEXTLI: Gracias por entenderme, entre estudios y que a veces, lo confieso, me da una pereza ponerme a escribir, es mi mayor secreto oculto, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leerme, besos!

EnnairaSkywalker: Hola!!! por fín actualicé!! ¿qué te parece el capítulo? quería reencontrarlo con su pasado, espero que te guste, reina, besos!

Helen: Hola!!! seguro qué te habrás olvidado de mí!!! tardé mucho lo sé, no encontraba tiempo para actualizar!!! espero que te haya gustado, besos!


End file.
